Mēhandīkā
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Ash bukan banci kok. Dia cuma kebetulan punya waktu lebih buat ngurus kuku-kukunya—Shen cukup tahu.・ [AShen]


**King of Fighters** (c) SNK

 **Warning:** Ketikan iseng. OOC. Penting banget karena author sangat Ashseksual (?)

* * *

 **Mēhandīkā  
** मेहन्दीका

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Lahir sebagai makhluk penyandang kromosom X Y artinya punya takdir supaya anti ribet.

Sebutlah satu nama; Ash Crimson. Seorang pria tulen yang hidupnya niscaya santai dan bahagia. Sekarang bahkan _do'i_ masih rebahan di atas sofa berukuran personal, sibuk melapis kukunya dengan kutek bermerk terkenal menurut jaminan mutu internasional.

 _No_. _No_ ribet kok. Ini namanya kenikmatan duniawi.

Dia sumringah mandang hasil karyanya yang baru beres menghiasi tangan kiri. Sedikit hembus napas dalam mode _staccato_ supaya apa yang membalut kukunya lebih cepat meresap dan permanen hingga alkohol menjemput.

"Cantik banget ya, untung gue pilih warna kuning. Cocok banget sama kepribadian gue yang hangat..."

Pindah sudut ala kamera 360, ada om-om lagi baca koran langsung masang tampang _ilfil_. Shen woo—yang kebetulan memiliki struktur kromosom sama, bahkan lebih percaya kalau keteknya jauh lebih suam daripada persona bocah bernama Ash Crimson.

"Buruan dong, hari ini kan tim kita mau rapat." nadanya anjlok.

Bibir Ash mengerucut unyu, "Ntar, ah! Urusan gue belum kelar."

"Apaan sih loe?! Cuma kuku doank gini."

Ini salah. pake BANGET.

Tidak ada yang boleh menghina kapten New Hero Team terutama menyangkut _nail art_ sebagai hobinya. Sangat tabu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Shen cukup sial karena masih menyandang gelar perjaka sementara predikatnya adalah sasaran kebiri utama.

Ash mendadak nyosorin kaki telanjang ke depan congor yang jelas lebih tua, "Jilat!"

Muka _Shanghai's God of War_ ungu total disodor pucuk tungkai tepat di muka. Sayangnya dia tidak punya _foot fetish_ , dan tidak akan pernah punya walau dia yakin kaki Ash jauh lebih mulus dan terawat daripada kaum hawa kebanyakan.

"Najis! Lidah gue mahal!"

"Ya kali aja habis loe jilat, jari gue bisa tiba-tiba ikutan mahal." si flamboyan nyinyir.

Shen ngalah, "Ya udah, gue minta maaf. Sana beresin kuku-kuku loe dulu!"

Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, yang bernuansa merah balik anteng di atas dudukan empuknya—kali ini bekerja keras menghias seluruh kuku tangan bagian kanan.

Meskipun usia mereka cuma terpaut satu lusin, Shen merasa gagal budaya. Berselisih dengan jaman milenium, kini hadir semakin banyak saja figur sebaya pemimpinnya yang memang mengutamakan kecantikan fisik. Mungkin efek dari industri global yang menggalakkan jejaring sosmed sebagai media narsis, pria itu sendiri kurang paham.

"Apaan?" ada yang tiba-tiba galak karena sadar tengah diperhatikan sebegitu rupa. Malas juga kan ditatap satu spesies lama-lama.

"Kuku gue belum kering nih. Bisa ambilin minum, ngga? Gue haus..."

 _See_? Ash yang asik berkutat dengan rutinitas femininnya jauh lebih kampret daripada cewe kena satron tamu bulanan.

Merasa bersalah karena bersikap kasar sebelumnya, yang berumur terpaksa nurut. Melepas surat kabar dari pegangan, kakinya melangkah ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh beraroma jasmin.

Lalu perintah tambahan, "Pake sedotan, ya! Biar gue gampang minumnya!"

Shen sibuk nyelupin ujung sepatu ke dalam likuid herba buatannya sebagai pelampiasan bentuk kesal.

"Dasar banci kaleng!"

Desis cerca itu diabaikan total, Ash malah sudah asik mengurus kuku kakinya sekarang. Dia bahkan bergumam soal penggunaan stiker dan akrilik serta bahan-bahan koloid yang tidak dimengerti sama sekali oleh para pecinta otomotif.

Alis Shen berjengit kalau mengingat fakta bahwa rekannya selalu memakai sepatu dan sarung tangan lengkap di muka umum. Baginya semua kegiatan Ash mempercantik ujung jari terutama di bagian kaki menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia belaka.

"Nih, minum loe gue taro di atas meja..."

"Siniin donk, ke mulut gue."

Fak.

Beberapa jam terakhir Shen masih berusaha mengutuk Duo Lon, rekan lainnya yang berani meninggalkan dia hanya berdua dengan makhluk Tuhan paling rese sejagat raya. Seandainya tidak kalah suit atau janken, udara kebebasan pasti sudah menyapanya sekarang.

Setelahnya, komando demi komando bergema tanpa belas kasihan. Telinga Shen gatal-gatal.

"Shen, panas banget nih. Nyalain AC donk..."

"iya, iyaaa."

"Shen, jangan lupa jemuran..."

"Iyaaa."

"Shen, bahu gue pegel..."

"...iya."

"Shen, cebokin..."

"..."

Yang terakhir untungnya masih sebatas wacana. Shen sendiri masih ingin burungnya masuk ke dalam sangkar, bukan bergelut dalam aksi humu semacam permainan anggar.

"Shen~"

Kesabaran si rambut pirang mulai menipis, "APA LAGI SIHHH?"

"Rapat hari ini batal, deh. Kaki gue males napak, takut _polish_ -nya rusak." terlihat sekali Ash enggan bangkit dari posisi bak ratu Cleopatra.

"..."

Kembali ke paragraf awal—sudah sewajarnya makhluk adam memang kurang doyan hal-hal ribet.

Bisa dipahami. Mungkin itu alasan pokok Shen Woo hijrah dari New Hero Team dan bermukim di Elisabeth Team untuk waktu yang tidak menentu.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
 _Don't worry_ , Ash. Author cinta banget sama elo. iya, ELO! Yang walau jurusnya ripuh tapi tetep minta dicipok basah, (๑ᵕॢ૩ᵕॢ)*

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
